How Much Do You Care?
by Samedi
Summary: Misunderstandings cause Sam to leave, Has Jack gone too far? My First posted fanfic, please be honest!
1. Her New Life

She couldn't believe that she had left everything behind her, her work, her family and her friends. All because of a stupid argument that should never have happened but it had and there was no turning back, no going back to her home, no going back to him. Everywhere she did belong she was no longer able to be.

She hadn't told anyone that she was leaving; she just left her resignation on her Commanding Officers' and General Hammond's desk and handed in her i.d card to the airman on duty.

Sam turned around to see a student watching her as if they were hesitant about asking her something.

"Did you require anything cadet?" Major Samantha Carter asked as the student stood to attention.

"Ma'am I, err, this maybe a personal question but you worked with Colonel O'Neill didn't you?" This young female cadet was also an American, which gave them something in common. The cadet reminded Sam of her academy days when she was moving everywhere and anywhere because of her Dad's constant reassignments.

"Yes I worked with Colonel O'Neill, why do you ask?" Sam had been surprised that the cadet had remembered her mentioning him during one her lectures, now she really wished she had kept quiet because she didn't want to talk about him, the man who had made it impossible for her to stay but she had to admit her interest had been picked.

"Well ma'am my uncle works at the long distance radar telemetry base in Colorado, him and my Dad were based with Colonel O'Neill during the gulf before my Dad decided to take a post over here in England"

"Who is your uncle then? Maybe I know him because I used to work at Cheyenne" Sam was intrigued. The cadets surname was Henley, Sam was sure she didn't know of any Henley's working at the base.

"My uncle is Major Ferreti; he is married to my Dad's sister. He and my aunt met when Dad took her as his guest to his graduation ball and she ended up marrying his best friend." Cadet Henley smiled as she explained.

"I know Major Ferreti very well, on my first day at the base I was being introduced to Colonel O'Neill and your uncle. Does he have a habit of trying to outsmart women and their role in the Air Force?"

She asked laughing as she saw that Cadet Henley had an all-knowing look in her eyes.

"Yes Major, that's right. Underneath it all he's a big softy and never listen to his sarcasm. He can be worse than Colonel O'Neill, if that's even possible". Cadet Henley stood to attention waiting for her lecturer to dismiss her.

"You do know Colonel O'Neill" Major Carter laughed "Dismissed" Sam mused about Colonel O'Neill and thought about all the happy times they had shared. When he had used his sarcasm and clichés to confuse the heck out of the natives on some planet they had visited and the times he would confuse Teal'c and annoy Daniel as well by Teal'c's then constant questions hence achieving two things with one little action. Her mind then tried to understand how their once innocent and professional relationship could turn into something so bitter and hurtful.

Sam unlocked her flat that she was renting while she was staying in England. She had tried to make it as homely as she could with the few personal possessions she had brought along with her. By her bed she put a framed photo of her and the rest of SG1 that had been taken at O'Malley's one night when Janet had been with them. In her living room there was a picture of her, Cassie and Jack, if you were to look at them you would think they were a family and a very happy family at that but Sam realized that they could never have that, she just wished that she could get past the fantasy.

Lying down in her bed she looked through her window and up to the star filled sky. She really did miss traveling to them with SG1, what was then the closest thing to a family. She wondered to herself if they were out there, off world, somewhere, exploring some new culture that could help them finally defeat the Goa'uld. But she wouldn't have any part in it, no celebration after a safe return, no hope for freedom.

Sam tossed and turned trying to sleep but she couldn't, her clock read '02:05' it was the evening back home. She turned to her phone and began dialing the codes to reach the telephone to the internal operating desk so that the officers knew she had knowledge of the SGC therefore clearance.

"Hello, its uhm Major Samantha Carter, may I speak to Dr Janet Fraiser?" she paused, worried about what her friend would say to her and what if it weren't her that picked it up…

"Dr Fraiser speaking" Janet waited for a response, nothing "Hello? Hello?"

"Janet?" Sam finally said, "It's me" her voice was shaky with emotion and anxiety.

"Oh my god! Sam, are you ok? Where are you? Why did you leave? We have been so worried it's been hell without you! Are you coming back?" Janet bombarded her with questions most of which Sam herself had no answers to yet.

"Janet I rang you because I believe you are the only one I can trust to not tell anyone I rang, can I trust you Janet?"

"Of course you can Sam, please come back we all miss you so much, you left without saying goodbye even to me Sam" Janet was fighting to keep her voice in control.

"I don't know if I will ever be coming back. I left without saying goodbye because if I had tried to say goodbye then I would still be there, you guys would of changed my mind" Sam answered Janet's earlier question.

"Why would us stopping you from going be such a bad thing?" There was no reply again and it suddenly dawned on her what or who this whole thing was about "Colonel O'Neill" she stated rather than asked

"Janet I have to go it's nearly half two in the morning here and I've got to get up early tomorrow and remember Janet please don't tell anyone I rang. Miss you all" Janet was about to reply but the phone line went dead, she had hung up.

Unbeknown to Sam, Daniel had been in Janet's office when she had rang, he had listened intently to what Janet was saying trying to understand what Sam must have been saying in reply. Daniel knew that Sam would be hurting after what had happened between her and Jack that night on the new Tok'ra home world. He had not been surprised at all that one of them snapped but he never thought it would have been Sam, she had always been the stronger one when it came to the emotions they shared. But he didn't blame her for leaving, from what had happened that night. SG1 had not spoke of that night at all, meaning Janet didn't know anything but if Daniel was right she had her own thesis on what had happened. He sat in the visitors chair watching her, as her brain processed what Sam had said or rather not said.

"Daniel, something doesn't make sense, when Sam and the Colonel left they were getting along fine, great even but when they came back they couldn't even look at each other, Sam had all but burst into tears during her medical. Daniel what happened on that mission?"

"Janet" Daniel paused trying to find the right words there were none to sugar coat the fact that

"Jack slept with Anise"

"That slut with the arm bands? How? I mean why would Jack do that to Sam I mean she told me that they were finally their normal selves again? Daniel you do know that Sam is in love with him don't you?" Janet was pacing across her office unable to comprehend the situation.

"Janet of course I knew but I also know that Jack was in love with Sam and that's how this whole mess got out of hand" Daniel explained that fateful night as Janet sat back down.


	2. The Explaination

A/N Thank you for the Lovely reviews! Just to say this is set after season 4 at least at the moment...

Back to the previos mission on the Tokra homeworld.....

Jack and SG1 stood from their chairs, the alliance meeting had just finished and they were ready to turn in for the night but Jacob approached them and began to speak

"Jack would you and SG1 like to join us for a little celebration in aid of a very productive meeting?" Jack looked from team-mate to team-mate; he knew that Daniel would love the idea of experiencing this and Teal'c well he looked indecisive, willing to go with whatever his decision was. Then he looked at Carter and into her eyes, he could see that she longed to spend some time with her father. For this reason alone he said

"Alright then Jacob, you've twisted my arm" Jack smiled at Sam as he saw how her eyes lit up and her smile beamed. No one missed this shared look and Jacob replied just loud enough for only Jack to hear.

"I'm sure I wasn't the one that twisted it" Jack was the only one who heard this and he suddenly didn't feel at ease in being in Jacob's presence any longer.

"Right then we'll see you later" Jack and the rest of SG1 turned to leave heading for their resting quarters.

As they walked to their rooms Sam slowed to fall in pace with Jack, she studied his features as they turned into the rooms but his impassive face revealed nothing. Daring to risk everything she said

"Thank you sir" she added with a smile to tell him that she knew the only reason he was letting them go to this celebration thing was because she had mentioned earlier that she was missing her father and had wanted to talk to him about something.

"What for Carter?" he was playing dumb letting her take the easy way out, she had always managed to turn a simple conversation into a near emotional confession but each time she would suddenly back out, this time he would try and keep it simple for both of them.

"Sir you know what for, for letting me spend leisure time with my Dad, it means a great deal to me so thank you because I know you really want to spend as lesser time as you can with the Tok'ra" she had not backed out this time and had even tried to lighten her sincere gratitude with sarcasm just as he might off if he was nervous. He didn't want to go down that route again, getting so close to letting go, only to have her back away, not ready to let go after all. 'Not this time' he thought.

"That's alright Carter it will give everyone a chance to relax, I guess" Carter frowned she knew that this was unlike Jack; normally he would be the first to want to admit his feelings towards her but not this time she thought.

"Sir please listen to me" he turned to her, she had seen that look upon his face before, it was one of defeat, one of hurt, just like the one she had seen when she held Martouf as he died in her arms. Her and Jack had been getting along great like something that had been lost, no not lost, something that had been pushed far down in to the depths of their hearts had been swimming to the surface once again and it gave them such a comfortable and secure relationship. She was beginning to wonder if Jack was feeling the same things, she had thought he did earlier that afternoon but his attitude at this moment now made her doubt her first hypothesis.

"You know I care about you but the problem is I don't know if you care about me in the same way?" She had blurted it out, she couldn't look up to see his reaction, so scared of if she had crossed the line and got it all wrong. It was more of a question rather than a statement and she had said it so fast as if her body had pushed it out unable to keep it in any longer, it had startled her as much as it did Jack.

"Excuse me? Care about you? Of course I do and you know it! But I'm sorry that it isn't the same way as you care for me. You know that with everything that has happened to me that my emotions don't work like yours. So all I can say is sorry and if you want a transfer or anything like that then that's ok with me. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable," Jack had just told her he cared about her even though he knew the feelings were unrequited. He was truly sorry to her that he couldn't control his professional feelings any longer. He was shocked at the face that he saw before him, this was what she wanted, she had started this he thought and he had even given her a way out, she could leave if she wanted.

"Fine ok then no worries Colonel O'Neill I was mistaken then, I just thought… but I realize now that I have been misled into believing that… I won't bother you again on that matter, Sir." Sam turned away from him, so that he could not see the traces of tears forming in her eyes. She had truly thought he felt the same way but he just admitted it to her that he didn't, though he cared it was nothing more than he cared for Daniel or Teal'c and as she turned she could hear the faint whisper of a sorry pass his lips.

"But Sam didn't realize that Jack had just said he cared for her too much because one, Sam thought he didn't love her back and two because Jack is useless with words" Daniel paused from his story.

"Well that's typical of them two but that doesn't explain why he slept with Anise" Janet was still perplexed as to why someone who hates the Tok'ra so much would even contemplate sleeping with one. It was a typical Jack like thing to do.

"Jack thinking that he had blown any chances that he had with even being friends with Sam and well you know what Anise is like when she see's something she wants" Daniel seemed very embarrassed by what he was about to say.


	3. All Seeing, No Knowing

A/N Thank you soooo sooo much! hehe for your reviews! still so nice! Which means I've got added pressure to keep it up hey hehe. Chapter four will be up tomorrow hopefully! Thanks sami x

"Glad you could come, Sam" Jacob hugged his daughter tightly as his smile beamed, however he did not see the same brightness emanating from her. Immediately he knew something was up, 'she was fine after the meeting so something must have happened between now and then', Selmac pointed out to Jacob.

"Spill it! What's up?" he would normally not interfere in her life but since his blending with Selmac he had become acutely aware of her feelings. Even though Jacob knew that symbiotes do not have gender, he perceived Selmac to be a she because it had spent a lot of time within a female body and its thoughts were very much that of a woman. Before Sam answered he noticed a flicker of hurt that passed her face and her eyes were directed towards a certain Colonel for just a fraction of a second before she regained her composure.

Jacob could not deny it to himself any longer, he had tried so many times to ignore the signs between his daughter and her commanding officer, he did himself serve in the Air Force so he knew that the feelings they shared were inappropriate. They had never let it affect their work before, yes; he had to admit that they did go beyond the call of duty when it came to saving each other but SG1 and all who work at the SGC have been put into circumstances they don't teach at the academies. He didn't blame Jack for falling for his daughter so many men before him had but she had always been so reserved as if saving herself for that someone that could love her in the way in which she needed to be loved and who could be trusted with her life, even when it came to Jonas Hanson she had not trusted him and she was right for not doing so. Jack was the first one however that he feared that she did trust and even love. The one person perfect for his daughter was the one man who she couldn't have. Jacob was not going to let him hurt her like the others before.

"Nothing is wrong Dad," She said trying to convince him "I'm thirsty want a drink?" Sam hurried away into the corner picking up a drink, as she began to take sips from it she saw approaching her, Daniel.

"Boy, what's up with Jack? I haven't seen him this grouchy since I got us stuck in that cave....." Daniel asked trying to lighten up Sam's deep and somber face as she downed her glass of the alien concoction.

"I don't know, I haven't spoke to him since after the meeting" Sam honestly didn't understand why he was looking so down. This was what he wanted, he didn't want her feelings, he just wanted a good second in command and that is what he'll get from now on.

"Was he ok when you spoke to him after the meeting then?" Daniel asked giving her a worried glance as she began to pour herself another drink.

"No we we're fine, …he was fine when I last spoke to him OK" Sam downed the newly poured drink and put her the empty glass onto the table "Excuse me Daniel I've got to uhm talk to uhm my Dad" with that Sam left Daniel open mouthed, unable to stop her.

As Sam moved towards the exit, she saw Anise approach Jack wearing a very low cut, short revealing outfit, which left little to the imagination. Sam stopped in the archway watching the interaction-taking place between the man she loved and the women she despised. Anise moved very closely towards Jacks ear and whispered something within it. His eyes grew wide and the look of pure astonishment washed over his face then she left his side heading to the so-called "bar".

The Tok'ra stopped to talk to Daniel and left with a glass in each hand. The drink, which had been on offer that night, could only be described as a type of very strong liqueur. A type which Sam had been very happy to drown her sorrows in until she realized that she couldn't escape constant questioning of "are you alright", "is Jack alright?" 'How should I know I'm not his keeper' she thought to herself.

As Anise handed the drink over to Jack they began to walk out, towards Sam. Sam made a quick about turn and hurried out of the underground structure to find that the chill of the cool night breeze catch her off guard. She could hear Anises laughter filter down the long stretching halls as they turned the opposite way to Sam, making their way towards the sleeping quarters.

Sam sat herself upon a rock, which was cold against her legs and dropped her head into her hands. How did it get to this, how did it get to not even being able to be in the same room as him. A gust of wind blew through her hair making her shudder from tip to toe. She pulled her coat tighter around her chest which did very little to prevent the building chill from entering her body. Deciding that if she stayed out any longer then she would catch her death. As she headed back into the underground labyrinth that was the Tok'ra base Sam made her way to the sleeping quarters hoping she would catch Jack and be able to talk it through but what she did see as she rounded the corner made her stop dead in her tracks.


	4. Confrontation

A/N Just to say that there is a bit of Daniel/Janet ship in this story too.. I have made this PG-13 now, as I know theres nothing graphic in this story, theres worse on tv at noon! I've got the cold bug going around at moment so hopefully I'll get more chapters posted soon, sorry if there is any delay!

P.S Thank you for the reviews yet again! Blue jello may appear later in this story lol!

There lying upon one of the mattress type bed's was Anise in the arms of Jack in the motions of making love. Tears started to form behind her eyes and even though she fought hard to stop them they began to fall down her cheek. Sam stood motionless and began to back away but Anise had spotted her standing at the entrance and she met Sam's eyes. The look of sheer heartbreak was plastered over Sam's face but on Anises face was a beaming smile. To Sam's surprise Anise pushed Jack on top of her, letting him discover for himself what had caught her attention. Sam quickly moved behind the wall hoping that he had not seen her. If he had seen her how were they supposed to carry on working together both knowing her feelings for him? How could Sam ever trust her CO again after breaking her heart?

Jack stopped and asked, "Who was that?"

"Oh I think it was Major Carter. It's all right she didn't interrupt anything" Anise mumbled between placing kisses on his neck.

"That was Carter!" Jack jumped up pulling on his clothes and leaving Anise lying there. Jack hurried out of the room and began to search the long and winding hallways for Sam.

Sam ran as fast as she could to escape the images, which were imprinted on her mind. How could he so easily forget how she felt and not even think that him sleeping with Anise would hurt his second in command, his friend? Not looking up she ran straight into Teal'c. Teal'c looked at her concerned as she wrapped her arms around his chest and started sobbing. Teal'c took hold of her and went to the nearest vacated room.

"What is the matter Major Carter?" Teal'cs concern showing through his impassive face

"I just caught Colonel O'Neill with Anise" As soon as Sam spoke those words Teal'c became stiff and rigid again. Sam looked up to see why Teal'c began to stand up and move away.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter I will leave you to discuss the problem that has arisen" Just as Teal'c began to move Carter grabbed his arm and her eyes pleaded with him to stay

"Teal'c please stay, the Colonel and I have nothing to talk about. He should be the one to leave" Sam looked at Jack intently.

"Look Carter we have to talk and if you want Teal'c here then that's fine by me but I'm not going anywhere" Jack said to Sam matching her tone of voice. However when he spoke again his voice became softer.

"Sam, earlier today you told me you only cared for me as a friend so I can not see why you are upset. I care for you so much Sam and wouldn't have even considered sleeping with Anise if you felt the same way that I felt, feel about you. I was on the rebound that's all" Jack stopped looking straight into Sam's eyes. She had tears streaking down her face and for once she was not ashamed to cry. She wanted to hurt him by showing him how much he had her.

"Look Sam, It wasn't entirely my fault, Anise was the one who kept giving me the drinks and telling me all the things I thought I needed to hear" Sam was shocked to hear that he was trying to reason his actions to her.

"Colonel, If you had been paying attention when I last spoke to I was trying to tell you that I cared for you a lot more than I supposed to" Jack stopped and stared as she caught his attention, using the same words that he had used on her, those years ago, Jack knew what she was trying to say he had tried to say it himself once.

"Carter, why didn't you tell me earlier" his eyes pleaded with hers as they were overwhelmed with grief and sorrow knowing that his immature actions for not listening to her like he usually would have and for just jumping into bed with the nearest alien woman he could find, had hurt her so much.

"So what? So we could say how we felt and then gone back to the way we were, Carter and Sir, Major and Colonel? We tried that already didn't we and it resulted in us finding it so hard to talk to each other with out crossing that line we were so close to" Sam had regained her composure and had stopped crying "This afternoon when I said thank you for letting me see my father tonight, you brushed me off, I was trying to tell you that I still cared very much for you, still felt the same as I did when we went through the Zay'tarc incident, because I thought you needed to know that"

"Sam, I thought you were trying to tell me that you only wanted to be my second in command, maybe even friend" Jack moved towards Sam trying to embrace her "I still feel the same way about you as I did from the moment I met you and everything…" Sam held her hand up and backed away from him. Sam was astounded, here stood a man who she could of trusted with her life telling her that even though he slept with someone else still cared for her, even possibly loved, but how hated her?' Sam was confused, pain evident on her face and in her body language. 'No Colonel it doesn't mean a thing anymore..' she thought.

"Well I don't, I don't feel anything towards you, anymore. Sir for all I care, you can go to hell" with that Sam turned and left the room...

"The arguments and comments which you heard all through the debrief and medicals were just a continuation of a very long and stressful mission for us all." Daniel finished the long and complicated tale.

"Wow no wonder Sam left, I never thought Jack could be like that! Especially with Anise. Sam knew how much he hated her" Janet rubbed her face in her hands smoothing down the circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep she had accumulated over the past month.

"What are we going to do Janet, General Hammond can only hold off her resignation for two more weeks and Jack is too much to bare on missions all he does is moan and throw abuse and sarcasm, even Teal'c has had ago at him on occassion." Daniel watched as Janet got up and moved towards him.

"Daniel I miss her, she's my best friend" Janet began to cry and was greeted with two outstretched arms taking her in to embrace and hold.

"I miss her too. You can't blame Jack for thinking that Sam didn't want more than friends because on how many occasions have you tried to ask her about her feelings and she just mumbles some incomprehensible answer or makes a quick exit. Sam probably only realized just how much she was in love with him when she saw them together."

"Thanks Daniel for telling me and letting me in, it was driving me crazy. I was even blaming myself. Thank you for being there for me, what would I do without you" Janet looked up into his eyes and stared deep within them, moving on to her tiptoes. Janet could see Daniels tilting his head to meet hers. It was a moment that seemed to be lasting forever.

Knock Knock

They broke apart quickly avoiding each other's gaze, unable to speak.

Knock Knock Knock

"Come in" Janet finally said in a dry soft voice.

"Hi Janet, I just wondered if I could have a word please…" Jack stopped and noticed Daniel standing by her desk, hands in pocket.

"Oh Hi Daniel. Sorry it's Ok I'll come back later" Jack began to back step out of the office.

"Jack wait I think you should know something" Daniel looked at Janet apologetically "I'm sorry Janet I know she said not to say anything but he has a right to know, you know he does" Janet knew that if he found out they had kept that from him he would never forgive them.

"O.K Daniel. Uhm Colonel, Major Carter rang me about an hour ago" Jack turned pale and leant against the door he had just closed behind him.

"Sam? What did she say? Did she say anything about where she was or if she was coming back" Jack asked calmly with hope.

"She didn't say much just that she had to go and that she is fine and that she misses us" Janet had relayed the details back to.

"Did she say where she was? Or anything that could help us find her?" He sat down in the chair Daniel had previously sat on, head in his hands "Janet please if you know anything please tell me" He looked like he was going to break down.

"All she said was that it was nearly half two in the morning and needed to get to sleep" Janet noticed Jack sit up straight in the chair, something had caught his attention.

"What time is it? You said she rang about an hour ago?" Jack questioned.

"Yes Jack, its 9:30 now, so she must of rang at half 8" Daniel answered saving Janet further questioning.

"We have to go see General Hammond I think I know where she is"

"How?" But before Jack could hear the question he was on his way down to General Hammond's office. Janet and Daniel however did not follow Jack straight away.

"Janet" "Daniel" they said together and smiled.

"We better follow Jack he might be onto something," Daniel said moving to open the door. As his hand reached the handle, another hand, Janet's, met it. They smiled and pulled their hands apart.

"Daniel I …"

Teal'c, Dr Fraiser and Dr Jackson to General Hammonds office Janet was interrupted by the intercom. Daniel smiled at Janet

"Hold that thought yeah?" he reassured her. Janet smiled back and started walking out of the infirmary.


	5. The Significance

"General, Carter rang Janet! I think I know where she is" Jack entered the Generals office without knocking.

"Thanks for knocking Jack, now slow down and explain what you think you know" Hammond ushered him to take a sit and sat down himself. As they sat there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" he commanded "Thank you for coming Dr Jackson, Dr Fraiser, Teal'c. So could someone explain to me what is going on here" Janet approached his desk and began to explain.

" Well General about an hour ago Major Carter rang. I tried asking her questions and about where she is and why she left but I didn't get many answers"

"What did you learn though? Anything that you think will help" General Hammond asked in a tone not of an commanding officer but as a dad who was searching for his daughter.

" All I learnt was why she left and I think if you need to know General you should really discuss it with the Colonel, it is none of my business" Janet apologized but she really didn't want to upset anyone by telling them.

"Sir, I was the reason she left and I have explained to you what happened but the doctor missed something out. Sam said that it was half two in the morning when she rang which means she's 6 hours in front of us in time" Jack explained looking guilty and ashamed but also with the glint of joy at finding her.

"Thank you for telling me this" Hammond began tapping on his phone.

" Hello its General Hammond speaking could you please give me the caller I.D which rang Dr Fraiser's number approximately two hours ago. Thank you for your help" General Hammond put the phone down, he wasn't smiling, this wasn't good.

" I'm afraid the call did not last long enough to trace the exact number but we do know that it was of English origin" General Hammond relayed the details and Jack sighed

"At least we have a starting point" Jack stood ready to leave and begin the search.

"Right I suggest that you all go get some rest and start the search tomorrow. I mean it Jack you will need all the rest if you are going to find Sam" George reassured him.

They each began to file out of the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week passed and they had found nothing, not a thing. Jacob had been called from the Tok'ra as soon as he was free to see if he knew where she might be in England. Jacob knew that Jack had slept with Anise, he was there after all and Anise was practically bragging about her escapades. After the way Sam had acted that night at the party he was not at all surprised to find out that his daughter had put in her resignation, he knew her heart would be broken. He wasn't happy about it but he knew it was only a matter of time until their feelings began to surface.

As the gates event horizon closed, Jacob walked solemnly down the ramp to the remaining members of SG1 and General Hammond.

"Hey George, So where is my daughter?" Jacob asked he was concerned but he knew Sam could handle her own.

"Jacob, we haven't found her yet but we know she is in England and that she is ok because she got in contact with Dr Fraiser. If you want we can continue to discuss this in my office?" General Hammond ushered his hand in front of Jacob to follow him. Jack approached Jacob, his face tired and worn. He had creases and bags around his eyes, suggesting that he had spent many a sleepless night trying to find Sam.

"Jacob, can I have a word?" Jack asked as everyone else made their way out of the embarkation room.

"Jack, you look at least double my age, you need rest" Jacob said making light joke of the of the conversation that he knew would follow

"Look I know you love Sam and you sleeping with Anise was a mistake, a BIG mistake. I know what Anise is like and its not like it's the first time she's done this but that is another story. You shouldn't be apologizing to me; you should save your words for Sam. If she chooses to forgive you then I stand by her choice but if she doesn't then you have lost out on a very special love that comes once in a lifetime. Especially from a woman like my daughter. Sam's strong but if you ever hurt her again... you get the picture." Jacob solemnly stated "Understood?"

"Understood" Jack answered. He believed every word Jacob had just spoke to him. He knew that it should never of happened but it had. He had a lot of explaining to do to Carter but would she listen, he just didn't know. Jacob was right if he loses Carter, he has lost any hope of truly loving again.

Meanwhile…

**AOL INSTANT MESSANGER**

**MajorKnowItAll:**Hey! How are you getting on at the academy?

**Cadetless:**Hey uncle! I'm doing fine, you? The academy is great I've started studying physics with the new lecturer we have! It's really interesting.

**MajorKnowItAll:**Oh no, your not turning into a scientist are you? Colonel O'Neill will be disappointed in you; he thought you had so much potential as a pilot. I'm doing O.K I guess just one of my friends has gone missing.

**Cadetless:**Oh uncle, I'm sorry to hear that. Tell Colonel O'Neill I can be both a pilot and scientist. Just like his old co-worker Major Carter.

**MajorKnowItAll:**Jessie how do you know Major Carter?

**Cadetless:**She's our new physics lecturer; she is so nice and has so many stories to tell. She told me about the stunt you pulled when she first met you and Jack. L

**MajorKnowItAll:**So you're saying that Major Samantha Carter is working at your academy as a lecturer?

**Cadetless:**Yeah that's right. What's up uncle?

**MajorKnowItAll:**Major Carter is my friend who I said has gone missing.

**Cadetless:**Oh, do you want me to do anything?

**MajorKnowItAll:**No don't say anything to anyone, O.K? I have to go and tell my General. Ok please don't say anything.

**Cadetess:**Ok you have my word. Keep me posted though. Chat soon.

**MajorKnowItAll:**Will do. Bye.

_**MajorKnowItAll:****has now left the chat **_

_**Cadetless:has now left the chat **_

"Right people, I'm afraid that after this week I have to put in Major Carters' resignation and start to look for another member of SG1 to take her place" General had the remaining SG1 members in his office, their faces wrinkled with exhaustion, none more so than Jack's.

"But General, please" Jack pleaded from the chair.

"Colonel O'Neill, General Hammond has done everything in his power to find Major Carter and although even I myself will find it hard without her, warriors are replaced" Teal'c explained to Jack and everyone else in the room "Samantha will be greatly missed as a friend but when she wants to be found she will be, we have to let her come to terms with her own self before ours". Teal'c's words contained hope and grief at the same time.

"Teal'c We can't…" Jack started but he was interrupted by a knock at the door and the person entered without waiting to be called in.

"I've found her" Major Ferreti entered smiling at the pale shocked faces surrounding him "I've found Major Carter".


End file.
